1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter device suitable for quick detachable engagement with the prong or protuberance defining the handpiece-holding channel of a telephone cradle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to provide attachment devices or adapters which can be secured to the cradle brackets of telephones for the purpose of providing a rest or support for the telephone mouthpiece-earpiece combination at a time when one is not talking into the mouthpiece, but does not desire to hang up the telephone. The telephone is used in this fashion on some occasions when it is desired to record conversations by various types of microphonic pickup systems while leaving the hands free for writing or doing other work.
Adapters or auxiliary cradles of this type which have heretofore been provided are typified by those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,823 to Orms and U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,128 to Lockard. In general these devices provide an elastomeric or plastic device which defines a pocket or cavity which can be slipped over the prong or protuberance forming a portion of the telephone cradle for purposes of attachment of the device, with the remainder of the plastic or elastomeric structure forming a rest surface for supporting the handle of a telephone which interconnects the earpiece and the mouthpiece.